


Charleston

by Naaklasolus



Series: A Man Called Priest [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Alpha receives an unexpected guest.





	Charleston

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing out an idea.

“Hey, are you okay?” Alpha let out a startled scream as he whirled around to find another armored AI behind him, its color was a dark shade of green. The AI raised its hands in a pacifying manner. “Easy, dude. I just noticed an anomaly coming from here so I decided to check it out and here you are!”.

“Who are you?” Alpha asks.

“Charleston.” The AI stated, and Alpha could hear the smile in his voice. “But my friends tend to call me Charlie, and by friends I mean this adorable AI named Theta, Wash, my creator, Butch, York, and my Betas. Since it was my actual name before I had to go more formal and state-related.”.

“The Director calls you Charleston, really? I thought he had a thing for the Greek alphabet when it comes to names?” Alpha asks as he eyed the weird AI who simply let out an annoyed huff.

“The Original was created by Agent Georgia when he was eleven, he refused to have me be called Null, thus Charleston.” Charleston answers with a slight shrug as his helmet dissolved away to reveal a male with a striking resemblance to Agent Georgia with unnaturally bright green eyes, which reminded Alpha of Delta. “Now, answer my question. Are you okay?”.

“Define okay.”.

“That’s not an answer.”.

“Yeah, well you need to get out of here before the Director catches you.”.

Charleston hummed slightly as he tilted his head to the side slightly before giving a slight nod. “I see.” Charleston says as the helmet materialized back into place. “Hold out a little longer. I’ll find help.”.

With that, the AI vanished to leave Alpha alone once more, with the promise of freedom lingering.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
